Yugioh! DE - Episode 072
Second Round HERO Synopsis Cameron tells his friends the truth about Cole. Summary Shy's Dream There is a battle of some kind in the Spirit World. The Generals of the Ice Barrier are commanding their warriors to combat the "X-Saber" forces in a losing battle. There is tremendous combat and bloodshed and the Ice Barrier only manage to stand their ground due to the battle being on water. The battle is a dream and Shy awakens. She immediately recalls Owen's lessons on Corinthia Island and meditates to speak to Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier. Shy asks Dance Princess what she is trying to show her. She knows that those monsters they fought are the "X-Saber" that are currently commanded by Cole. Dance Princess explains that Cole is the Envoy of X-Saber and their mortal enemy. The fear responses that Shy has been having are the Ice Barrier trying to warn her. Shy asks why they could not just tell her. Dance Princess says Shy is unable to mentally travel into the Spirit World yet to see all of the other Ice Barrier monsters. She has also yet to tap into the fullness of the "Ice Barrier", only manifesting 3 more cards since her training on the island. To tell Shy would take all of them for the full story. Dance Princess says she does not know the full story because she is not a "General". Shy says the only General she "knows" is General Gantala, and Shy shows the spirit's card. However, Shy still cannot manifest its presence. Dance Princess says that Shy needs to stay away from Cole entirely. She promises that the spirits he embody are savages who crave nothing but battle. Shy says that she needs to make that choice for herself. This entire time she thought Cole was evil because of the paralysis she was feeling but it was Dance Princess's influence and no one else's. Upset, Shy ends her meditation and shuts out Dance Princess for now. Shy gets up and decides to start her day to later meet Cameron. Hotel Coffee Shop Later in the morning, Cameron walks down to the hotel coffee shop in the morning where he meets with Clarissa and Lucy. Cameron would like to wait for Shy, but Clarissa has to be ready for her afternoon duel, so he'll inform her later. Cameron refers them to the time when he was in the Spirit World because of his connection to Forrest. Cameron says that in the Spirit World he was dueling someone he did not know with the power to inflict real damage, hence the cuts, bruises, and burns on his real body from the duel, but this is information Clarissa and Lucy already know. Cameron says after the duel, the boy introduced himself as Cole and departed the Spirit World thereafter. Somehow, Forrest and Cole have a psychic connection. Lucy and Clarissa are upset Cameron did not share this information, but it means that Cole and Cameron are connected as he and Shaheen are, which complicates the dynamic. Lucy says it's actually a good thing Cameron is not using his Genex Cards. Lucy says that Cameron's powers naturally come from Genex. Cameron has built two sudden connections with Shy, who is growing in her powers, and Cole who has already mastered them. If Cameron was directly using his Genex Cards, his powers and the effects of the connection would be enhanced. In addition, Cameron's powers would manifest during the duels due to a lack of control of these new connections since Cameron will need an adjustment period. Cameron then asks what he should do about Cole. Clarissa asks if Cole has threatened him or Shy and Cameron promises he has not. In truth, Cole has been very kind but he's seen the X-Saber. They are a bloodthirsty archetype who crave battle. Cole actually keeps them in check, but their influence definitely influences his love of combat during duels. Lucy believes the tournament is not a place for psychic duelists to have their spat as psychic duels can become very destructive and hamper the tournament. Lucy says all Cameron can do is stay on guard. The same applies to Clarissa and Shy if Cole is as potentially volatile as Cameron claims. Yankee Stadium Later, Shy arrives at Yankee Stadium where he tickets have been reserved for her. Shy navigates through the crowd until she finds her seat next to Cameron in first-class. Shy asks Cameron why he requested to meet her at Yankee Stadium. Cameron says that his parents wanted to watch Felix's second round duel and he's their tag-a-long due to the tournament benefits he gets, hence the prime seats. Shy asks when they are going to speak about the secret he's been keeping. Cameron first asks if Shy has something to tell him. Cameron says that he did not sleep well because he had flashes of an ice dragon going off in his dreams. Cameron says there was a time when he could not communicate with all of his Genex Duel Spirits so they used dreams to communicate with him and assumes the Ice Barrier were doing the same. Cameron figures he did not see the full dream but snippets because of their connection. Shy is upfront and honest to say that Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier was telling her about the X-Saber. She confirms that she can communicate with Dance Princess but she's yet to travel to the Spirit World and meet all of the Ice Barrier, still only access to a few more cards since the end of the school year. Shy reveals the fear she has been feeling towards Cole was not her feeling but an alarm of sorts influenced by the Ice Barrier, meaning she's been afraid of Cole for no reason. Cameron says the alarm may have been valid. Cameron begins to tell Shy about what happened to him after Maya and Forrest's duel, but they are interrupted by the cheers of the crowd. Felix's duel is about to begin and he's dueling the Nevada Junior Champion, Beatrice Butler. During the duel, Felix showcases an Elemental Hero Deck with no signs of the Skull Flame Deck he used against Maya. Cameron realizes Felix was using a faux Deck. He had no intention of showing his true Deck to his opponents before the tournament even began. Meanwhile, Claire uses a Phantom Beast Deck. During the duel, Cameron and Shy continue to speak in between the cheers. Cameron reveals he caused the earthquake as a result of the earth aspect of his powers going wild. He was inadvertently channeling the power of Forrest's Naturia Synchro Monsters as Forrest got more passionate in the duel. Cameron shares that after the duel he dived into the Spirit World with Owen's help and tried to talk to Forrest and confirm he was a psychic duelist. Cameron says he met Cole there for the first time, and Cole stabbed him to Shy's surprise. Cameron says that his real body was badly bruised after for a few weeks, which is why he missed gym class toward the end of the year. Cameron explains Cole was protecting the Naturia Forest at Forrest's request, Cameron was a stranger to the place. They second time he went they dueled, and Cole revealed his power to inflict real damage. Cameron clarifies that Cole does not cause real destruction to the environment but real pain, bleeding, bruises, and burns to the opponent as he delivers damage, be it battle, direct or effect damage, which is also why he was bandaged for a while. Cameron says Cole is also afflicted by his own power in a duel but he enjoys the thrill of the pain and the battle. Cameron says he does not know Cole, but he's felt the X-Saber and while Cole has solid control over them, they do still influence him. Cameron says Cole loves battle even at the cost of himself and if Shy were to ever be around him, she needs to be careful. Shy listens to everything Cameron has to say and promises she will be wary but says that she needs to actually meet Cole herself to determine what kind of person he is. Cameron respects Shy's decision but does hope she's never alone with him. Meanwhile, Felix and Claire's duel continues with Felix ultimately winning with "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant". Cameron was paying attention to the duel in between the conversation and notes they were evenly matched, but Cameron believes Felix was still holding back. When the duel ends, Cameron, his parents, and Shy leave and soon plan to support Clarissa in her second round duel. Featured Duel: Felix Jenkins vs. Claire Butler Turn 1: Felix Felix Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" (1200/1000). He sets two cards. Turn 2: Claire Claire Normal Summons "Phantom Beast Crushing Horn" (1700/0). "Crushing Beast" attacks "Burstinatrix" but Felix activates "Command Silencer" to negate the attack and draw a card. Claire sets one card. Turn 3: Felix Felix activates "Polymerization", fusing "Burstinatrix" on the field with "Elemental HERO Avian" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200). "Flame Wingman" attacks "Crushing Horn". Claire activates "Soul of the Phantom Beast", shuffling "Crushing Horn" into her Deck to Special Summon "Phantom Beast Frost Dragon" (2000/2500) from her Deck in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Felix does not attack. Turn 4: Claire Claire activates Continuous Spell: "Spiritual Forest". Now, each turn, the first face-up Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Plant-Type monster Claire controls that would be destroyed by battle is not destroyed. Claire switches "Frost Dragon" to Attack Position. She activates "Horn of the Phantom Beast," increasing her monster’s ATK by 800 (2000 → 2800/2500). She Normal Summons "Phantom Beast Ash Tail" (1800/200). "Frost Dragon" attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman" (Felix 4000 > 3300). Felix activates "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Elemental HERO Clayman" from his Deck in Defense Position (800/2000). "Horn of the Phantom Beast" then allows Claire to draw a card. Turn 5: Felix Felix activates "Fusion Recovery", returning "Polymerization" and "Elemental HERO Avian" to his hand from his Graveyard. Felix activates "Polymerization" sending "Clayman" on the field and "Sparkman" in his hand to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Felix uses "Thunder Giant’s" effect, discarding one card to destroy "Frost Dragon." "Thunder Giant" attacks "Ash Tail", who is not destroyed due to "Spiritual Forest" (Claire 4000 > 3400). He sets one card. Turn 6: Claire Claire sacrifices "Ash Tail" to Tribute Summon "Phantom Beast Rock Lizard" (2200/2000). She activates "Wild Nature’s Release," adding "Rock Lizard’s" DEF to its ATK (2200 > 4200). "Rock Lizard" attacks and destroys "Thunder Giant" (Felix 3300 > 1500). Because "Rock Lizard" destroyed a monster as a result of battle, Felix takes 500 as damage (Felix 1500 > 1000). During the End Phase, "Rock Lizard" is destroyed as a side effect of "Wild Nature’s Release". Turn 7: Felix Felix draws and Special Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position, whose effect allows Felix to draw two cards. Felix Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600). "Bubbleman" and "Wildheart" attack Claire directly (Claire 3400 > 1900 > 1100). Turn 8: Claire Beatrice Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200). She then Special Summons "Phantom Beast Flaming Lion" (2100/0) from her hand in Attack Position. Beatrice overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Phantom Beast Chimera" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. Claire activates Field Spell: "Sacred Grounds of the Phantom Beast," increasing the ATK/DEF of her "Phantom Beasts" by 300 (2100/1800 > 2400/2100). Felix activates "Mystik Wok," sacrificing "Bubbleman" to gain Life Points equal to his DEF (Felix 1000 > 2200). "Chimera" attacks and destroys "Wildheart" (Felix 2200 > 1300). Turn 9: Felix Felix activates "Re-Fusion," paying 800 Life Points to Special Summon "Thunder Giant" from his GY in Attack Position (Felix 1300 > 500). Felix activates "Thunder Giant’s" effect, discarding one card to destroy "Phantom Beast Chimera". "Thunder Giant" attacks Claire directly (Claire 1100 > 0). Felix wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels